Image tagging, or using keywords to categorize images according to the information they contain, is a useful way to organize collections of images, such as on web sites like Flickr™. When done properly, tagging can facilitate searching images or navigating such web sites. However, inconsistencies resulting from words having multiple context-related definitions, and from user subjectivity regarding these definitions, often yield irrelevant search results. For example, an image of a family gathering may tagged with the tag ‘home’. If a user who is interested in architecture searches for images tagged with ‘home’, the image of the family gathering, which is irrelevant to the field of architecture, may be returned in the search result.